Fire and Ice
by AshimoraMatsuki
Summary: OC/Draco romance. Kinda beauty and the beast in a way. R/R!
1. Secrets Revealed

Fire and Ice  
  
Author's note: If you want background info on Minerva Potter review this story and ask the author to post her background. This story has a beauty and the beast twist to it too. Rated R for sexuality, violence and cursing. Those individuals with weak constitutions do not read this story.  
  
It was the last quidditch match of the year and as always it was against Slytherin. Minerva was in the locker room preparing for the match when Oliver walked in.  
  
"So Minerva, are you ready to win the cup?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready but are you ready to stop acting like I'm your girl?" she replied.  
  
He started kissing her neck.  
  
"Oliver, stop it." She jerked away from him.  
  
"I thought you liked me Minerva." He said.  
  
"I do but not in that way. I like you as a friend Oliver."  
  
She turned to her locker.  
  
"Oh I see well then I'll let you get your robes on and we're waiting for you in the entry way."  
  
He left. Minerva felt kind of guilty for telling Oliver that she wasn't his girl. She pulled her robes on over her uniform and headed towards the entry way.  
  
"Minerva what took you so long? We've been waiting here for hours." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"It was only fifteen minutes Fred and where's Ron?" she replied with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"He's getting luck from Lavender." George replied.  
  
She groaned and tapped her foot continuously. Soon she paced back and forth waiting for Ron to show up. Finally he showed up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but Lavender didn't want me to leave her." Ron said breathlessly.  
  
Minerva just gave him a pat on the back. "It's alright. Well are we ready to win the cup for the third time in a row?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
The team went out hearing the chant WE'RE NUMBER ONE from the Gryffendors. Slytherin came out onto the field. Minerva just smirked at them for she knew no one could beat Gryffendor while she was on their team. She looked at the seeker. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He's just like his father, rude stuck up and pushy. He thinks he can beat me when he can't. He'll be sorry he ever joined the quidditch team. She smirked at him as she went to shake hands.  
  
"Good luck, Potter." He sneered.  
  
"Yeah you're gonna need it." She laughed as she walked away.  
  
"Players mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
Soon there were fourteen brooms in the air ready to play quidditch. She blew her whistle and the game began. Minerva flew over the head of the crowd and the players, searching for the snitch. To her unfortunate luck she ran into Draco.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh the little rich bitch wants to fight now does she?" he sneered.  
  
"NO! Now get outta my way!" Minerva knocked him off of his broom but he still hung on with one hand. Once he mounted his broom he flew after her. Apparently he didn't know she dived downwards. She pulled up just before she hit the ground. As she looked behind her to see her opponent on the ground, face down. She flew upwards towards the snitch but to her unfortunate luck one of the chasers grabbed the back of her broom.  
  
"RAPE! RAPE!" she yelled.  
  
He let go causing her to fly right towards the snitch and swallowing it. After she connected back with reality a bludger hit her in the back of the head. She fell off of her broom towards the ground where she would meet her next migraine. Three days later she woke up in the hospital wing with pain in her stomach. She sat up clutching it and wincing, what she didn't realize that the snitch was still inside of her stomach. As she twisted and turned on the bed, her stomach churned and tried to get her to regurgitate the snitch. Finally her stomach lurched and out popped the snitch. She felt so relieved that she called for Oliver.  
  
"What is it Minerva?" he asked.  
  
"We won the match." She said with a smile.  
  
He leaped for joy. "YES!"  
  
He kept jumping for joy when a moan was heard in the bed next to her. She looked over to see who it was. Unfortunately it was her nemesis, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"God damn it Minerva you just had to pull off the Wronski Feint now didn't you?" he barked.  
  
"Of course. It was the only way to keep you from catching the snitch." She sneered as she held the tiny golden ball in her hand.  
  
They both got up with great difficulty and glared at each other. Even though both of them were in their undergarments they didn't care. She walked towards him. He started scanning her from head to toe and started to think more of her. She did the same but she just sneered and walked back to her bed.  
  
"I seriously am gonna have a worse headache than I have now when I hear him whistle when I walk by in my thong and bra." She grumbled and lay back down on the soft bed. She sighed as the sheets enveloped her body. That night she had a strange dream.  
  
'Walking alone in a forest her enemy protected her. She followed him where ever he went but he decided to take her to the future or to the past. She wanted to see the future to see what it had in stock. As she entered the portal she saw a silvery mist with two people on the balcony talking to each other. "Oh Draco I wish this moment would last forever." "Me too Minerva, Me too." '  
  
Minerva woke up sweating madly. She didn't know what the dream meant and she didn't want her nemesis in her dreams either. She sat in her bed for about a half an hour puzzled by the dream. Suddenly she burst into tears. I love him, even though I've always treated him badly I still love him. She thought.  
  
Draco too had the same dream. Why Minerva, the girl who has hated me, why was she in my dream? He thought. He heard Minerva sobbing in her sheets next to him. Then it hit him. I love her. I truly deeply love her. Why was I so cruel and unkind when I love her? He sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
Minerva cried on her sheets for about an hour before going to sleep. She slept peacefully during the night except for moans in the bed next to her.  
  
The next morning both of them were well rested but in a lot of pain. Draco had pains in his chest while Minerva had back pains.  
  
"God dammit. I hate it when I get beaten up at quidditch." Draco moaned.  
  
"You're tellin' me. I have horrible back pains thanks to the frickin' chaser on your team." Minerva spat.  
  
Draco glared at her. Just as he was about to tackle her Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Now I know both of you have aches and pains but you both need baths! Now out of those beds and into the washrooms!" She demanded.  
  
Draco and Minerva had great difficulty getting out of the soft warm beds and onto the floor. As they walked they looked as if they were going to kill each other at any given moment until they reached the washrooms. Standing at the entrances of each of the rooms were Harry Potter, Minerva's twin Brother, and Pansy Parkinson, the chick that had a crush on Draco.  
  
"Both of you get into those rooms, NOW!" Madam Pomfrey barked.  
  
They groaned as they entered the rooms.  
  
"So sis, who won the game?" Harry asked.  
  
"We did." She replied as she took off her clothes with her back towards him. She looked towards the tub full of soothing warm water.  
  
"So how's Hermione? I heard she was devastated when she found out I was in the hospital wing."  
  
Minerva faced towards her brother, her nude self seemed to be glowing as she stepped into the tub with great difficulty.  
  
"She's still devastated but she's doing okay. It took me about an hour to calm her down." He replied as he massaged her back. She loved the touch of his smooth hands on her back and sighed every time he rubbed them against her.  
  
"Harry," she said as she turned around," have you asked Hermione to go out with you?"  
  
He gazed into her eyes. "No but I think she's asked Ron like three times. He's said no to her every time. I don't think she knows that he has a girlfriend." He replied.  
  
Minerva just sighed and let him continue rubbing her back. He started to massage her side but was afraid that if he touched her breast she would hurt him. After about fifteen minutes he accidentally massaged her breasts, but she didn't care. She loved the massage. It soothed every part of her body. He gulped and quickly removed his hands from her chest and went back to massaging her back. She got out of the tub feeling refreshed and content. Just as Harry handed her a towel, Draco burst in. He looked at Minerva from her head to her toes. Then he looked at himself thinking 'thank god I have a towel on.' He looked at her hips and then his silvery blue eyes moved from her hips to her breasts. Eventually he got himself out of his trance and looked away. She quickly put the towel on. As she walked out of the room she purposely grabbed his and pulled it away. Then she looked back to make sure it was completely off of his body. His face turned from its pale color to a deep red. She smiled at him and gave him a sexy wink as she threw the towel at his feet. He smiled back and hoped that she would never take his towel off again.  
  
Minerva walked back to her bed feeling kind to Draco. She put her thong and bra on with out any difficulty. Thankfully the massage that Harry had given her made her feel a lot better. She pulled on her pajama pants and then she pulled on her black spaghetti strap. She fell onto the bed and again let the sheets envelope her. I'll ask him to become my friend as soon as possible. She thought as she drifted off to a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning, Draco and Minerva were as fresh as daisies after their very restful and painless night of sleep. Minerva sighed as she looked at Draco with a dazed look. Should I ask him now or should I wait until he asks me? He gave her a heartwarming smile that made her look ready to melt.  
  
"Minerva, I've been thinking." He said after along pause of silence.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"About us. I think we should end our rivalry right here and right now."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Well," He held out his hand,"friends?"  
  
She smiled and took it.  
  
"Friends." She whispered as she shook his hand.  
  
For the next few days Draco and Minerva didn't get into fights, yell at each other or glare at each other. Eventually Minerva grew very fond of Draco over the weeks and started to flirt with him during breakfast, lunch, dinner, and breaks. He grew fond of her as well. One day after the last lesson of the week, Minerva had a note handed to her by Ron.  
  
"It's from Draco. I don't know what he wants but please be careful." He said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Ron I'm always careful." She replied with a smile.  
  
Lavender walked up to them and took Ron by the arm.  
  
"Well I'm very glad that you two have blossomed a relationship." Minerva said cheerfully.  
  
Lavender blushed and walked away with Ron  
  
Minerva smiled at the couple and walked with Harry and Hermione towards the Gryffendor common room.  
  
"Well, Minerva, what does the note say?" They asked in unison.  
  
She opened it. It read,  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
Please meet me in front of the dungeons after dinner.  
  
I have something very important to tell you and if at all possible, dress in your best gown.  
  
Whatever you do, try not to get caught.  
  
Yours truly, Draco Malfoy  
  
Minerva rolled up the note. Hermione stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Why does he want you dressed in your best gown Min'?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'll find out tonight." She replied and dashed upstairs.  
  
About two hours later she headed down to the great hall with Ron, Lavender, Hermione, and Harry. All five were dressed in their best clothing. All of them took their seats at the Gryffendor table. Minerva finished quickly and slid under the table. She pulled her invisibility cloak on over her head and lid back up. She slinked towards the dungeons as fast and quietly as she could. Once she saw Draco standing there she took off the cloak.  
  
"Thank god. I was getting worried." He whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Draco." She gave him her heartbreaker smile.  
  
They went behind two doors of gold and silver. Behind the doors was a stair case made of stone. Both of them walked quietly up the stairs and into a room that contained to over stuffed armchairs, a desk, another chair, a window, and over fifteen candles. Minerva looked over at a mirror sitting on the desk. She walked over to pick it up but Draco picked it up first. She sighed and sat in one of the over stuffed chairs.  
  
"Show me the Slytherin common room." He whispered.  
  
The mirror glowed to a neon green color. She walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She gazed into the mirror.  
  
"Pansy I'm trying to tell you that he loves Minerva. He said so himself!" Millicent exclaimed.  
  
"Oh don't be silly. He loves me and no one else." Pansy replied.  
  
"Pansy he hates it when you force him to walk you to class or sit next to you! Don't you understand he loves her, not you!"  
  
Pansy ignored Millicent once again. "You're just jealous because he likes me, not you." She walked up to her dorm.  
  
Minerva sighed as the image disappeared.  
  
"Is it true Draco? Is it true what Millicent said?" She asked.  
  
He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He lowered his head and sighed.  
  
"Yes Minerva, it's true."  
  
Minerva took the mirror from his hand.  
  
"Show me the Gryffendor common room."  
  
This time the mirror glowed a neon red color. Draco looked over Minerva's shoulder. Minerva saw Hermione and Harry asleep on the couch, Ron and Lavender having a make-out session, and Ginny reading her favorite book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  
  
Minerva sighed as she gazed into the mirror seeing the common room so quiet and peaceful. She set the mirror down on the desk. Draco sighed as she moved towards the window. Minerva looked up into the starry sky admiring the stars and the moon. What should I do? I love him but I don't want to tell him. Oh what to do. She buried her head in her arms. Draco paused before going over to her. He lay a comforting hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
"Minerva it's true. I do love you."  
  
She turned around and gazed into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Draco." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back.  
  
The next day at the Halloween feast Minerva was talking to Hermione about the experience she had last night.  
  
"Well Minerva I still don't trust him, but maybe I will in the future."  
  
Meanwhile, Pansy was getting ready to look her best for Draco. Draco however was slumped in an overstuffed armchair trying to find an antidote for the truth potion.  
  
"God I hate it when I get research projects like these." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Thumps were heard all through out the common room as Crabbe ran down the stairs.  
  
"Draco, Pansy alert!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Draco replied, "Doesn't she know that I don't like her?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
Draco cursed under his breath as Pansy flung herself at him. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why isn't my sexy beast happy to see me?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Because I'm not your sexy beast. I never liked you, Pansy. Don't you get it? Everyone has been telling you that I don't like you but you don't care to listen because all you think about is yourself!"  
  
Again she completely ignored what he was saying. She started to kiss his neck and un-button his shirt. He looked like he was going to puke so he called over Goyle to get Pansy off of him.  
  
"I will gladly do so." Goyle replied.  
  
He grabbed Pansy around the waist. She started kicking and screaming for him to let go.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed and squealed.  
  
Draco sighed a sigh of relief when she was safely looked up in a closet.  
  
Minerva went down to the great hall earlier than usual to see Professor Trelawney and Professor Lupin conversating about the fact that a Slytherin liked a Gryffendor.  
  
"Remus, I've seen this vision ever since Draco and Minerva started coming to this school. They are destined to be with each other forever." Professor Trelawney whispered.  
  
"But what puzzles me is how could two enemies love each other when one of them has a Death Eater for a father?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Remus, I just don't know."  
  
They turned around to se Minerva standing behind them.  
  
"Miss Potter, Why are you here so early?" they asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to see if everything was alright and if anything needed to be done." She replied.  
  
Soon students began to arrive to dine on the luscious food that had been prepared. Minerva went to go sit down with her friends. Unfortunately she saw Pansy clinging onto Draco's arm sighing every time she rest her head against him. Minerva glared at Pansy the whole time she walked next to him. As soon as they got to the table Pansy did something against Draco's will. She kissed him in front of Minerva. Minerva was so enraged that he didn't fight back so she left that table and headed towards the library. Draco shook Pansy off of him.  
  
"Pansy I said I didn't like you now buzz off!" he shouted. Then he also stormed to the library.  
  
Minerva his behind one of the bookcases just as Draco came in. She waited until he got close enough to smack him. Finally he came to the book case she was hiding behind. Minerva sprang from behind the bookcase and slapped him as hard as possible.  
  
"OW! Jesus Minerva, what the hell was that for?!" he shouted.  
  
"YOU KISSED PANSY! That's what's wrong!" she spat and turned to go to another section of the library.  
  
"She kissed me! She completely went against my will!" He barked.  
  
"Oh really? Well them why don't you go out with her?" Minerva said.  
  
Draco missed the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Because I don't love her. I've hated her ever since I met her. She's not eh one for me. You are, Min."  
  
Minerva turned away from him with tears streaming down her beautiful face.  
  
"Minerva, I never meant to hurt you. I love you more than life itself."  
  
She turned back to him. Suddenly out of nowhere she threw herself into his arms and sobbed on his robes. He sank down to his knees with her in his arms and stroked her long and beautiful black hair.  
  
"It's alright Minerva. It's gonna be okay. I won't let Pansy do that ever again." He whispered.  
  
He let her sob on his robes for as long as she needed to. He held her in his arms. She looked up into his deep silvery blue eyes and kissed him again but this time she did it passionately. She gazed into his eyes again.  
  
A few days after the little shenanigan with Pansy, Minerva was back to her normal self until she heard whispers from some Hufflepuffs.  
  
"It's true," Justin whispered, "I saw her kissing Draco Malfoy."  
  
Gasps were heard in the group. Minerva decided to change her identity so she wouldn't be suspected for eavesdropping.  
  
"Who was kissing Draco Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
They turned around to see Minerva.  
  
"Minerva Potter. I saw her kissing Malfoy in the library." Justin said.  
  
"Oh well I won't tell anyone." She turned and left while she switched from the fake identity to her real identity. So Justin saw me in the Library with Draco. Oh dear.  
  
As she walked down the halls all eyes turned to her, glaring at her like she was a prisoner ready to be executed. She passed a group of Slytherins that looked as if they were going to attack her at any given moment. It had passed around school. She was caught kissing Draco. She broke into a run down the halls with tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry glanced at her and thought she was someone else but he took another look and realized it was Minerva. He chased after her into the Great Hall where the professors were gathered at the head table standing behind a battered Draco and a teary eyed Minerva. The professors were silent and solemn as the student entered the Great Hall. Only a few students, such as Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, the rest of the Gryffendor quidditch team, Cho Chang and Marcus Flint, looked up at Minerva and Draco with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please take a seat with the other Gryffendors." Professor Lupin said quietly.  
  
Harry did as he was told glaring at Professor Snape the whole time. He was the one that caught them and spread it around school. He beat Draco for liking my sister. I'll show him. I'll get my sister's dignity back.  
  
Professor Snape circled around the two students while tears were heard from Professor Trelawney and Minerva. Remus put a comforting arm around Sybil to try to calm her down and tell her that everything was going to be alright.  
  
"Draco you are one of my favorite students but you have sunk down to one of my most hated due to that fact that you like Miss Potter." He pulled out a knife. Minerva knew what he was going to do with it. He was either going to slash Draco's cheek or her cheek. She was right. He walked over slowly towards her while holding the knife in his hand. Harry glared at him with anger and hate in his heart. Finally the blade touched Minerva's left cheek. If he did slash her cheek she would stand tall as wounds were inflicted upon her. He slowly pulled the blade down her cheek, making it painful and un-forgetful. She nearly screamed in pain but instead she winced for she would not be a wuss as she was being tortured. He did the same to her other cheek, slicing her precious skin, slicing across her crescent and lightning bolt scar on her cheek that she received when she was only a year old. Draco couldn't bear watching his love being tortured. Minerva stood tall with her head held high. Snape circled around her again.  
  
"Whatever you do to me, Professor Snape, I will have my head held high, standing tall."  
  
"Well then. Is it true Minerva, did you kiss Draco in the library earlier today?" Snape sneered.  
  
"I don't deny it." She spat in his face. He's gonna try to kill me here and now, but Remus won't let him do that to me. My father wouldn't either.if he was still alive.  
  
He turned to Draco. "Does she speak the truth Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
"She does." Draco also spat in his face.  
  
"Well do you two love each other?" he sneered.  
  
"Yes." They answered in unison.  
  
"PROVE IT!" came a voice from the crowd.  
  
Pansy stood up.  
  
Minerva ran into Draco's arms. He stroked her hair. She lifted her head and pressed her soft warm lips to his while he pressed his to hers.  
  
"Serveus, I won't let you do anything to hurt them." Remus barked.  
  
Serveus just grinned and evil grin. He grabbed Minerva by the arm, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
Harry stood up. "PROFESSOR SNAPE YOU HAVE GONE FAR ENOUGH!" He shouted.  
  
Serveus threw Minerva onto the ground. Harry walked up to him with hate in his eyes. Serveus ran his fingers up, down, and across Harry's face.  
  
"You are just like your father when he was your age. Brave, ambitious, and ready for a fight at any given moment." Snape picked Minerva up again but this time he threw her against a wall. She didn't want to die not now but she blacked out before she could get up.  
  
While she was blacked out Harry and Draco (can you believe it Harry and Draco teaming up together?) teamed up to fight against Serveus but unfortunately Snape changed himself into an owl and flew out of the castle. 


	2. Years Later

Harry watched shocked and angry. The spell that Professor Snape had placed on the teachers was finally removed. Remus, Sybil, Draco, Harry, Madam Hooch, Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey rushed to Minerva's side. Her eyes fluttered open but when she closed them again and went into a coma.  
  
"No, please say she's still alive." Draco whispered as he took her hand. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that she went into a coma." Madam Pomfrey said quietly.  
  
Draco ran out of the great hall with tears streaming down his face. He ran out of the castle stopping right next to the lake. HE sank to his knees sobbing on his robes.  
  
Five years passed. Minerva was moved to St. Mungo's Hospital for further care. She never graduated and she never learned all she needed to learn. She finally woke up in the hospital. The nurse that was looking after her was shocked.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Her eyes lit up as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Minerva its good to see you awake again."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Minerva realized it was Madam Pomfrey. She nearly toppled over her as she hugged Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well where's Draco and Harry and all them?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Harry is now married to Hermione, Ron married Lavender, Oliver is still single, and I have no idea where Draco is." She replied.  
  
"Well when can I get out of these clothes and get into my real ones?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey handed her, her clothing from Hogwarts all packed away in her trunk. Minerva quickly changed into a pair of low riders with a black tube top along with her green and silver arm warmers, her spiked collar and bracelets, her black hat, and her skater shoes. She went through her trunk to see if her supplies were still there. Thankfully they were along with her quidditch robes, equipment and her trusty broomstick, Dragon's Breath.  
  
She decided to take her trunk back to the burrow where she lived for over ten years. She left her trunk under a bush so none of the garden gnomes would steal it. She hesitated before knocking on the door.  
  
"Mrs. Weasly?" She called.  
  
A minute passed. Minerva waited for someone to open the door. Eventually the door slowly creaked open. A small red headed child peered up at Minerva.  
  
"DADDY!" she yelled.  
  
The little girl ran back into the house only to come out with her father.  
  
"May I help..Min?"  
  
"Ron, you look so different."  
  
A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Minerva it is you!" He embraced her like she was his long lost sister. She hugged him back with tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"You're alive. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Ron it has been way too long. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Mother is ill and father is at work. Come in." He let her back into the place she lived in before she went into a coma. She wandered around the kitchen seeing the old clock that showed where every Weasly was. She slowly walked up stairs to the bedrooms that she had known for many years. A little brunette mousy haired boy grabbed onto her leg. She looked down and smiled.  
  
"Hello little one." She said.  
  
He looked up at her with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
She scooped him off of her leg.  
  
"My name is Minerva. I am a really good friend of your father and your mother."  
  
"Oh well do you wanna meet my sister?"  
  
"Sure." She replied as she set him down. He ran down the stairs making sure that his new friend was behind her. Minerva followed him with a smile on her face. He ran into the sitting room where Lavender sitting with the little red head girl next to her. Lavender looked up to see Minerva standing over her.  
  
"Minerva, I thought you were dead." She said as she embraced her.  
  
Minerva hugged her back.  
  
"I fought through, Lavender." She noticed Lavender's stomach.  
  
"Are you..well you know?" Minerva asked.  
  
Lavender smiled and nodded. Minerva's eye welled up with tears as she hugged her again. She turned to Ron.  
  
"Have you heard anything about Draco?" She asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. Some say that he died but yet some say that he's gonna take over for Lord Voldemort."  
  
Minerva sighed as she sat in a chair.  
  
"Well where are Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"They're at Hogwarts."  
  
Minerva's sad look turned to a confused one. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"They teach there."  
  
An idea sparked in Minerva's mind.  
  
"Ron can you do me a favor? Can you keep my trunk here down in the basement please?"  
  
"Sure why?"  
  
No reason but I need a few things outta there." She threw the door open and lunged for her trunk. As soon as she dragged it inside she dug through it.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"What?" Came four confused voices.  
  
"My quidditch robes."  
  
She continued to search for them. Finally she pulled out her robes and equipment. She found a gray sack to stash her books and other items that she needed. As soon as she was prepared she dragged the trunk down stairs.  
  
"Ron I gotta go." She hugged him along with Lavender and her two little friends.  
  
"Where are you going?" one asked.  
  
She smiled. "I'm going to surprise my brother."  
  
Her sack was packed she was in her quidditch robes and she had her broom stick.  
  
"Goodbye all!" she called as she took off.  
  
Her journey wasn't an easy one. She ran into birds and had to stay above the clouds or people would know something fishy was happening. About an hour later she saw the Hogwarts grounds. She landed on the quidditch field to see Madam Hooch teaching the first flying lesson of the year. Minerva just stood behind the first years.  
  
"Place your right hand over the broom and say up." Madam Hooch said.  
  
None of the first years got it on the first try. Minerva placed her broom on the ground. She did what the first years were doing but when she said "up" the broom immediately flew into her hand.  
  
Many pairs of eyes stared at her.  
  
"Whoa how did you do that?" one asked.  
  
"That was awesome!" Said another.  
  
"Students quiet down!" Madam Hooch barked.  
  
"Well the only way to get it up is if you are a true quidditch player." She replied.  
  
Madam Hooch recognized that voice.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"Take it easy Madam Hooch I was just trying to help by demonstrating." Minerva replied.  
  
Minerva just stood there as Madam Hooch glared at her.  
  
One timid and very small student came up to her.  
  
"Do you play for the Wimbourne Wasps?" he asked.  
  
"No, I was the seeker for the Gryffendor quidditch team and my robes still fit me."  
  
He went back to his broom and said "up". The broom flew up into his hand. Minerva's eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance be Cedric Diggory's son would you?" she asked.  
  
The boy nodded. Minerva fell back surprised. Madam Hooch watched her every move.  
  
"Minerva Potter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
A smile crept up Madam Hooch's face.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, dear. Welcome back."  
  
The first years stared at her.  
  
"You're the legendary Minerva Potter?" They asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Now I must depart."  
  
She ran into the locker rooms and quickly got changed into some crimson gold robes. She conjured a black hat that a professor wore occasionally out if thin air. She stashed her stuff in a locker hoping it would still be there. She walked up the steps to the castle. As she walked through the castle she saw memories of herself and her friends. She even saw scenes from her quidditch matches. Finally she came upon the defense against darks arts classroom.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, would you please pay attention. You're just like your uncles when they were your age." The professor snapped  
  
"Excuse me professor may I speak with you please?"  
  
Harry walked out of the room.  
  
"Now students work on your essays while I have a word with this person and I DON'T want any funny business Weasly." He barked.  
  
"Having fun Potter?" she asked.  
  
"Loads," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"So how long has it been since you and Hermione have been together?"  
  
"We've been married for about a year now and..wait how do you know about Hermione?"  
  
"Because she was my best friend, Potter."  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"Min?"  
  
"Who else would it be if I was calling you by Potter?" she said as she hugged him.  
  
"I thought you died."  
  
"I was in a coma bro." she smiled.  
  
"Well if you want to go see Hermione she's in the Greenhouse three with second years and mandrakes."  
  
"Oh, mandrakes. I remember those." Minerva giggled, "well I'm gonna go surprise Hermione. I better let you get back to your class." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for the greenhouses.  
  
"Now students once I give you the signal pull the mandrakes out and start repotting." Minerva heard Hermione say as she peered through the window.  
  
She tapped the window lightly. Hermione told her class to wait for a few minutes while she talked to Minerva.  
  
"Mrs. Potter you are doing such a fine job with the students. Excellent." Minerva said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you kindly miss..wait a minute..how do you know my last name is Potter? You can't be Minerva Potter"  
  
Minerva smiled and took off the hat revealing her long beautiful black hair.  
  
"I have returned."  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up in tears as she embraced Minerva.  
  
"I thought you were gone forever, Minerva. I wish you could have come to our wedding."  
  
"Me too 'Mione. God it's been so long. I've missed a lot of important events haven't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any news on Draco?"  
  
"Other than he got expelled in his sixth year and his wand snapped, no."  
  
"Oh okay then. Well I better let you get back to your class."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. See you later Min."  
  
"Bye 'Mione."  
  
Hermione rushed back into the greenhouse which was miraculously non- chaotic. Minerva walked back to the castle to find Professor Dumbledore. She cautiously walked onto the spiral steps.  
  
"Alfalfa Sprout," she whispered.  
  
The staircase moved upwards very slowly for it had become old during the years. Finally she reached Professor Dumbledore's office but instead of finding Dumbledore she found Remus Lupin.  
  
"Ms. Potter, how wonderful it is to see you again alive and well." He said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Thank you professor. How's Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"He's alive and well. So are you up to taking a job here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No thank you. I'd rather work on Draco Malfoy's case. I've heard 'things' about him. Are they true true?"  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"No, he's the new dark lord. He goes by the name of Cardo Falmoy. He invented some new curses, he's been kidnapping innocent people and keeping them as his prisoners. Minerva promise me you won't go anywhere near him even if it depends on your life. Don't even try to change him back to the side of good."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But there is one thing you can do."  
  
"What is it professor?" Minerva had tears streaming down her face at this point.  
  
"You can rescue the prisoners."  
  
"But why must I stay away from Draco?"  
  
"One he might bring you into darkness and two he might kill you."  
  
"Remus he won't bring me into darkness, trust me. Voldemort tried it and he failed. What makes you think that Draco can do it?"  
  
Remus just lowered his head.  
  
"I'm gonna try to turn him away from the dark side and nothing that anyone says can stop me."  
  
Minerva walked out of the office.  
  
"Minerva,"  
  
She turned back inside.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take this with you."  
  
He placed a necklace with three silvery blonde hairs inside of a crystal around her neck.  
  
"This necklace holds Draco's life. If it is destroyed he will certainly die and take this."  
  
He held out another necklace but it had three black hairs inside.  
  
"This one holds your life. Don't let Draco touch this until you are positive that he is gone from all evil."  
  
Minerva took the other necklace and placed it around her neck.  
  
"I have a feeling that the only person who can change Draco is me. I have some unfinished business with him anyways."  
  
She walked out of the office as quickly as she walked in. I know the real Draco is inside of Cardo. I just know it. Minerva thought as she mounted Norbert, Hagrid's dragon. She flew over the ends of the earth until she reached the Riddle House where she saw a witch dressed in black and had the mark of Cardo on her forearm. Minerva swooped down quietly behind a tree and told Norbert to fly back to Romania. Norbert left while Minerva crept behind the witch, dagger in hand, ready to strike. She grabbed the witch's arms and pinned them behind her back. Minerva placed the knife to her throat.  
  
"Where is Cardo?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" The witch replied terrified.  
  
"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean. Now tell me where is he?"  
  
The witch turned around to see Minerva. She was so frightened that she stood there petrified while Minerva stood there, eyes turning red.  
  
"He's in the top floor of the house talking to his faithful servant. Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Thank you Parkinson."  
  
Minerva quickly dashed into the house before Pansy could make a jump on her. She walked down the hallways slowly and quietly, making sure that no one could hear her. After a few minutes she stepped on a creaky board. She stood there completely frozen hoping that no one had heard her.  
  
"What was that scales?" Cardo barked.  
  
"Someone's creeping inside of the house my lord. It may be the person we fear the most." Scales replied.  
  
Cardo narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Potter." He whispered.  
  
Cardo leapt from his chair and marched towards the doorway. He stormed down the hallways until he came upon the hallway Minerva was in.  
  
Minerva closed her eyes as Cardo's footsteps grew near. Please don't let him, kill me. Please, please, please don't let him kill me. Minerva thought as he lifted her chin. She opened her eyes to see Cardo's sullen face. He looked at her as if she were someone he knew. Minerva closed her eyes again as he placed his hands on her hips. He ran his smooth hands up her sides and back down again. Then he grabbed her arms gently and pulled his face closer to hers. He gazed into her eyes as they welled up with tears. She turned her face away from him.  
  
"Scales bring the girl and follow me." He said in a soft voice.  
  
Scales looked at Minerva with a sense of 'I'm sorry' in his eyes. She had no choice but to follow the men. As they walked down the cold drafty hallways Minerva couldn't help but look at the paintings of snakes and serpents. Finally they reached a small room lit only by the firelight. He sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and motioned for her to sit in the one across from him.  
  
"Please, sit down my dear." He said.  
  
Minerva did so not wanting him to hurt her. She didn't look into his eyes or at him at all.  
  
"Why did you come here?" he asked as he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, I just stumbled upon this place by accident and I wanted to see what or who was inside." Minerva lied for she was a very good liar.  
  
"I know you're lying. Now tell me the real reason or else."  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Alright," she whispered as she stood up," I'm on a very important mission. A mission to find you and change you back to who you were before you turned over to the dark side." She spluttered.  
  
"Oh and how do you know that I was turned over?" He asked as he circled around her.  
  
"I have my sources." She replied.  
  
"Scales, take her to the green and silver room. Make sure she's comfortable and make sure that everything is in place." He looked into Minerva's eyes, "There is clothing and other personal items for you in that room. Use them wisely and get changed into this while you're in there." He held up a black dress that had sleeves but no shoulders and the skirt went all the way down to her feet. "I'll be up there to talk to you again in a few minutes once you're settled in."  
  
She took the dress with hesitation and let Scales lead her to the green and silver room.  
  
"Minerva I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Why? You haven't done anything to me."  
  
"Yes I have. Minerva I don't think you remember me but I used to be an accident prone."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Neville Longbottom?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But how, when, where, why, who, what?"  
  
"I have no reason to tell you. You cannot know. Now come along."  
  
She followed him up and down the hallways until she reached the Green and Silver room. The room was decked in Green and silver patterns of all kinds. It even had an emerald jewel with silver around it in the middle of the room. She started to walk toward it but Neville held her back.  
  
"You must never touch that. It holds his life and your life. You touch it, you die." He warned her.  
  
Minerva stepped back. She looked at the dress that was on her hand. Eventually she closed the door after he had left and started to get undressed. Once she took off her shirt she placed a hand on her chest and picked up her locket. She opened it to see the picture of her brother and her boyfriend. Silent tears fell out of her eyes as she held the locket close to her chest. She picked up the black dress and quickly slipped into it. She found some black shoes and slipped into them before Cardo came.  
  
Meanwhile in the Black Room Cardo paced back and forth.  
  
"Perhaps some tea might help master." A house elf said.  
  
"No thank you Keki." He sighed as he slumped in an armchair.  
  
"Keki I don't know what's going on. Since I saw that girl I feel like I can't hurt her. I feel like I'm in love with her but yet I've seen her face before. But where? Why does she make me feel like so?" He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Keki came over to him with a damp rag and a glass of water.  
  
"Master this might be the girl that can change you. She might be the one. All you have to do is be kind and gentle to her and maybe she'll love you back and that way you can go back to the Draco Malfoy she used to know." She said.  
  
He sighed as he freshened up before talking to Minerva. Keki handed him a necklace to give to Minerva. H smiled as he looked down at Keki.  
  
"Keki wishes Master good luck tonight." She said with a wink.  
  
He winked back at her as he swooped up the stairs and into the Green and Silver room.  
  
Minerva sat on the bed with a sketchbook and a pencil.  
  
"Now let me see, his hair needs to be shorter and that should do it." She said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
He cleared his throat. She looked up at him still with fear in her eyes.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Please sit down." She motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs. He gazed into her eyes as he sat down close to her. Minerva looked out the window to see a crescent moon as she placed her hand on her cheek and ran her delicate fingers down and up her scars.  
  
"The moon is beautiful tonight don't you think?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied blankly.  
  
"Minerva, come talk to me."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Draco. I'm serious."  
  
"Minerva, there has to be something." He walked over to her and took her hand in his. She left her chair and went towards the window gazing upon the moon's beauty. He too left his chair and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He started to stroke her long beautiful black hair like he used to before he became evil. Minerva let tears fall from her face as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
A few days later Cardo sat at the head of his table with his hench men seated down the sides.  
  
"Why is the scare population so low?" Cardo demanded as he banged his hand on the table.  
  
Mr. Malfoy stood up.  
  
"Master the reason why is because that girl has cast some sort of spell on us. Her beauty has been preventing us from terrorizing the innocent. Cardo, you have to destroy her or get her out of here!" Lucius exclaimed.  
  
"Well it's not my fault if she does that to you now is it?!" Cardo barked.  
  
Lucius sat down with anger and fury.  
  
"I want you all to work harder and terrorize more people! If not your heads will be hung on my walls as TROPHIES!"  
  
Everyone shrunk back as he said these words.  
  
"Get to work." he whispered.  
  
Everyone but Lucius left the room. HE walked over to Cardo as Cardo looked out the window and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I can't get her outta my head father. I just can't." Draco whispered.  
  
"It's alright Draco. I had the same problem with your mother when we were your age. But this Minerva you told us about in your fifth year she seems to be on the side of good rather than evil." Lucius explained.  
  
"But I love the girl and I don't want to do anything to harm her. Oh what am I doing? I'm the Dark Lord, I shouldn't be worrying about Minerva but she seems as if she's wanting to talk to me alone with out any interruptions. Tell me father what do I do?" Draco exclaimed as he turned around.  
  
"Well all I can say is spend time with her and see what she wants."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. Oh Minerva why do you seduce me? What do you want? Do you still love me? Deep inside I still love you and I don't want to do anything to hurt you. Draco flew out of the room confused and helpless.  
  
Meanwhile down in a secret basement his other henchmen were debating on what to do with Minerva.  
  
"She's ruining our chances of taking over the world. I think we should kill her!" one shouted.  
  
"Gentlemen Gentlemen. We all know that Minerva Potter has been preventing us from terrorizing innocent people but we need not to kill her. We must go about our ways until the time is right, then we will kill her." Avery explained, "now let us give here a few days to live before she dies."  
  
Little did they know that Minerva heard them. She swooped up the stair and into the meeting room where Draco stood with his father.  
  
"Draco, you'll get through it, don't worry ." Lucius whispered.  
  
Both of them heard sobs in the doorway. Draco turned around to see Minerva on her knees and sobbing on her robes.  
  
"Minerva what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't stay here any longer. Your men are planning to kill me. I must go." She said as she threw a cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"No wait. Minerva there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Well hurry, please." She grasped his hand.  
  
Draco moved his face closer to hers and kissed her deeply before she left. Tears streamed down Minerva's face as she collected her things and ran from the house. She stopped in a forest to rest and mourn. She sank to her knees and sobbed on her robes. Why? Why? Oh Why? She thought.  
  
Draco dashed to his room and flung himself on the bed. He sobbed on the sheets just as his house elf, Keki, came to him with a damp rag and a mirror.  
  
"Keki wants to know if something is wrong with master." She said softly.  
  
Draco turned to her with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"I still love her yet I don't want her to die. My men are planning to kill her. Oh Keki what do I do?" He stammered.  
  
"Keki knows what it is like to feels the way that master does now. Keki's love gave up his life to save me. What you must do is when she comes back you must save her from death. Heed my advice dear master and all will be well."  
  
He smiled a slight smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Days passed. The Death Eaters went on terrorizing innocent people. Draco longed for Minerva to come back and Minerva stayed at the Burrow until she thought all was well in the Riddle House. She stayed up past midnight one night longing to be with Draco again when an ear piercing scream was heard through the house. Minerva threw her cloak on over her shoulders and ran down the stairs. There she saw a Death Eater about to strike the two helpless children. She jumped in front of them just as the curse was thrown at them. Ron and lavender rushed down the steps to see Minerva fighting off the Draconus curse. A curse that places your mind in a different realm. Eventually she fought it off and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Minervus Malicia!" she shouted as she pointed the wand at his chest. He screeched and shrieked until his body was only skin and bone. The deceased corpse lay on the ground of the floor in the entryway. Minerva demolished it before she sank to the floor.  
  
"Thank you Minerva." Lavender whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
The children hung on to Lavender and Ron as Minerva sank to her hands and knees. She panted and then started to cough up blood just as Harry entered the house with Hermione by his side. Minerva collapsed in front of his feet.  
  
"Minerva!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand to check for a pulse, "Ron, what happened?" he said as tears glided down his cheeks and looked up.  
  
"A Death eater nearly killed our children but Minerva risked her life to save them. She fought of the Draconus curse and killed the death eater with her own." Ron replied.  
  
"It looks like she used all of her energy to fight off the curse." Hermione said as she kneeled down next to Harry.  
  
"I'll kill Draco for this. I swear I will." He whispered.  
  
Minerva's eyes fluttered open. She smiled her soft smile telling every one that she was alright. A smile appeared on Harry's face as she embraced his heroic sister.  
  
"Potter, whatever you do don't kill Draco. His men knew I was here so I bet they used the children as bait to kill me." Minerva replied weakly.  
  
"As long as you're alright I'm happy."  
  
He helped her to her feet and up the stairs.  
  
"Min, get some rest. 'Mione and I have to be back at Hogwarts by tomorrow."  
  
"I will bro. You know I will." She smiled as he left.  
  
Minerva collapsed on the bed sighing heavily. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams comforted her throughout the night while memories of the previous event were running through her head.  
  
The next morning Minerva was well rested and energy full again. She looked out the window to see the sun up in the sky and hear the birds singing nature's song. She slowly walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. She went into the kitchen to see Ron sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Min?" he replied.  
  
"Do you want me to make breakfast?"  
  
"No that's alright. Besides no one's gonna be up for about an hour or two." He replied as he turned the page.  
  
Minerva poured her self some tea and looked at the front page.  
  
"Well it looks like we made the front page last night." She said before taking a sip of her tea.  
  
He just gave her a nod. A scream was heard from the master bedroom. Both Ron and Minerva got up from the table and rushed to the bedroom. Ron flung the door open to see Lavender in labor while Ginny rushed down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" She exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Lavender's in labor Ginny." Ron replied.  
  
"Bro let me handle this while you and Minerva stand outside."  
  
Minerva took his arm and led him out side of the bedroom.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. Lavender's gonna be okay." Ginny chirped with a smile.  
  
He paced in front of the door while listening to the painful shouts of Lavender. Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Ron, you heard Ginny. Lavender's gonna be okay." Minerva said as she rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know but I just feel like I need to be with her." He replied as tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Ron let's think back to when we were on the quidditch team. We won every game 'cuz I always caught the snitch." She giggled as she remembered the look on Draco's face when he lost his first game.  
  
"Yeah I still remember when you pulled the Wronski Feint on Draco during his first game." He snickered.  
  
"I still remember when you tried to pull of the Wronski Fient on me during practice but you always landed on the ground while I pulled up." She smiled," God I miss the old days."  
  
Ginny emerged from the room with sweat dripping down her face but with a big smile.  
  
"Another girl Ronnie," she said with a giggle, "You can go in now."  
  
Ron went inside to admire his daughter while Minerva stood outside the door with tears of joy falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Min," Ginny said as she linked arms with Minerva like they used to when they went to Hogwarts.  
  
Something inside Minerva's head beckoned to her. Minerva, come back to the Riddle House. It said over and over again. She rubbed her head and moaned.  
  
"Ginny tell Ron that I am in a forest. Something is telling me to go somewhere."  
  
"Gotcha covered Min." Ginny said as she embraced her, "Good luck."  
  
Minerva looked back before she walked out of the house and back to the Riddle House. She tiptoed near the house then she threw her invisibility cloak over her shoulders. As she walked she passed rooms with graves for those who lost their lives due to powerful witches and wizards. She walked until she reached the end of the last hallway where that master's bedroom was.  
  
"Cardo, Cardo are you here?" she asked as she walked inside. She saw a figureon the bed asleep and a figure standing at the window. Neither of them heard her walk in. She walked up to the figure standing at the window. He appeared to be longing for someone to come back.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered.  
  
He turned around to she nothing until Minerva took off her cloak.  
  
"Minerva. You..you came back." He stuttered.  
  
"Of course I did. The place I was living at was attacked by one of the death eaters. He nearly killed my friend's children until I came and took the Draconus curse. Thankfully I fought it with all of my strength, then I had no other choice but to kill him with the curse I invented."  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"A voice beckoned to me to come back. It sounded high pitched like a house elf's."  
  
They looked at Keki who had a big smile across her face.  
  
"Keki, you brought Minerva back?" Draco asked.  
  
"Keki needed to bring master's love back so he could end his reign of evil and go back to the boy master's love once knew."  
  
"Thank you, Keki."  
  
Draco turned back to Minerva and held her in his arms. He stroked her long beautiful black hair as she sobbed into his robes.  
  
"Its alright Min I gotcha and I won't let go." He whispered.  
  
Back in the basement.  
  
"She came back and now everything is ruined thanks to Fredosio. He was murdered by Minerva!" Avery exclaimed, "tonight's the night we have to kill her once and for all! ARE YOU WITH ME?!"  
  
A shout of "yea's" were heard from all over the room except from a hooded figure in the back smoking a pipe. The men and women filed out of the room to grab their weapons as the hooded figure rushed to the bedroom where Minerva and Draco were.  
  
"Minerva, hide." Lucius said breathlessly, "Draco get prepared for battle."  
  
Minerva kissed him before going up on the roof in her cloak. Draco grabbed his wand from the glass case in the corner of the room. The men came rushing up into the bedroom where they thought Minerva was.  
  
"Ionesfaz!" Draco shouted. That curse stopped all chaos and controlled the men to face him. One was not affected by it though. He stepped up with sword in hand. He lunged at Draco but Draco blocked it.  
  
"Lucius figure something out to do with the rest of them while I fight Avery! Draco shouted.  
  
Avery lunged again at Draco leading him out of the room. Draco blocked Avery every time Avery would lung at him. They fought through the hallways and onto the highest balcony of the house where rain was pouring down on them. Minerva watched from the roof. She saw Draco's sword get knocked from his hand. Draco was helpless. He backed away from Avery's sword until Mienrva jumped down from the rooftop. She pulled her cloak off of her shoulders and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Experilimus!" She shouted.  
  
Avery's sword flew out of his hand and into the room behind him. Draco grabbed Avery by the neck and held him over the balcony wall.  
  
"No, please! I'll do anything if you let me go!" He begged.  
  
Draco pulled him back onto the balcony.  
  
"Get out of here and never return." Draco commanded.  
  
Avery rushed to his feet and into the room but instead of running from the house he hid until the time was right. Minerva embraced Draco tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed on his clothing. Avery pulled out a dagger from his robes. He crept up behind Draco while Draco was holding Minerva. Avery raised the dagger and jabbed it into Draco's side with a malicious laugh. Minerva grabbed Avery by the neck and threw him off of the balcony. Then she went of to Draco who lay on the balcony floor dying.  
  
"Draco, please don't leave me." She whispered.  
  
"At least I got to see you again, Minerva." He whispered back before he closed his eyes one last time. Minerva lay across his body and sobbed on his shirt.  
  
"No please don't go. I love you Draco." She kissed his dead lips before sobbing on his shirt again.  
  
It continued to rain but it started to hail but the hail glowed as it hit the ground. Soon Draco's body rose up into the air. Minerva looked up. Tears no longer fell down her cheeks. She watched as his body transformed into the man he was before he became evil. His hair turned to a brighter color and his eyes gleamed more. He no longer had a cold heart but it was kind and warm. His body slowly lowered to the ground. Minerva watched with amazement. He got up slowly examining his hands and his face. He turned around back to Minerva. The wound on his side was gone.  
  
"Minerva, I'm back."  
  
She looked into his eyes and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her chin to see tears gliding down her cheeks. She pulled his face towards his and frenched him deeply.  
  
A few months later Minerva was in the back of the church preparing herself to be married. Hermione rubbed her shouders.  
  
"Minerva I did it and so can you." She smiled before placing a diamond necklace around Minerva's neck.  
  
Meanwhile in the men's room Draco was also preparing. Harry rubbed his back and his shoulders to ease him up.  
  
"Draco, you don't need to be nervous. I did it and I was more nervous than you were. You're gonna be happy once you marry Minerva. I guarentee it."  
  
"Thanks Potter." Draco replied with a smile.  
  
Minerva smoothed her skirt before Lucius came up and took her arm. He smiled down at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Out of all the girls in this world, I'm glad my son is marrying you, Minerva." He whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Out of all the men in this world, I'm glad I'm marrying Draco, Mr.Malfoy." She said. Then she kissed his cheek.  
  
The music began as they walked down the isle. Minerva looked so radiant in her wedding gown. She looked like a beautiful angel as she gracefully glided down the isle to the altar. Finally she reached the altar where Arthur Weasly stood. Draco smiled at Minerva as they made their pledges.  
  
"If any one wishes for these two to not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Mr. Weasly boomed.  
  
No one objected. Tears of happiness fell out of many eyes.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Weasly said with a smile across his face.  
  
Draco lifted the veil away from Minerva's face. They brought their faces together and frenched each other deeply.  
  
"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco picked Minerva up and carried her out of the church. They lived together as happy as could be.  
  
A few weeks later Minerva rushed into the door of the manor that she dwelled in and wrapped her arms around Draco.  
  
"What is it why are you so happy my darling?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Draco I have the most wonderful news. I'm.I'm.I'm pregnant." She exclaimed.  
  
Draco nearly fainted when he heard those words. 


End file.
